


Moonshine

by Goodluckdetective (scorpiontales)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiontales/pseuds/Goodluckdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk Grif is an embarrassing Grif.<br/>Simmons will just have to cope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonshine

Sometimes, Simmons wondered what he saw in Grif.

He knew the reasons, deep down. How could he not? He’d been seeing the man for over a decade. He knew why he loved Dexter Grif, he knew why he adored him even though he didn’t take regular showers and never cleaned his side of the room. Even when he was his most angry, even when he wanted to punch Grif in his stupid face, the memory of Grif laugh could always quell the rage in his stomach.

He tried to focus on that memory now. Because if Grif kept this up, Simmons was going to make him sleep in Donut’s room for the next week.  

“Are you a robot, because I want to see how you tick.”

Simmons sighed. They were sitting on a couch in the middle of the bases rec room. It wasn’t much, just a table and some chairs, but every weekend they flocked to it none the less. Grif was pretty much leaning on Simmons at this point, his arm tossed over his shoulders, his face pressed into his arm. 

Simmons usually didn’t mind Grif being affectionate. It was a nice change. But he’d prefer it if Grif kept those moments for them alone. Not in a room with all of their friends.

“Good one, Grif!” Tucker said from the table where him and the rest of the gang were playing cards. Sarge was cleaning up at the moment, a pile of rations on his side of the table, while Wash looked close to bartering off his shirt for extra credits. Grif gave Tucker a thumbs up and went back to muttering on Simmons.

“I’m pretty sure, you’re on fire babe, because you’re taking the air out of me.”

Simmons resisted the urge to groan. He turned his glare towards Donut who was shuffling the cards. “Donut, we’ve talked about this. Grif can’t handle your crazy ass moonshine.”

“I know he can’t. That’s the point,” Donut said, not looking up from his deck of cards. He turned to Carolina who was scowling at Sarge’s pile of winnings from across the table.  “Church, you got this on record?”

Church flickered to life on Carolina’s shoulder. He gave Donut two thumbs up. “Blackmail is secured.”

“Fuck you guys,” Grif grumbled, clinging onto Simmons’ arm. He practically nuzzled it before speaking again. 

“Are you the love of my life, because I think I might finally know why we’re here.”

Simmons felt his heart freeze in his chest. There was no way Grif just said that. There was no fucking way. He turned back to the crowd at the table who were all now staring at the pair with varying expressions. Donut looked like he might cry. 

Simmons sighed. Fuck it, Grif had ruined them already, he might as well go the full mile. He leaned down to press a kiss to Grif’s hairline. Grif smiled into his arm.

“The way you flirt is shameful,” Simmons muttered. Grif made a happy noise at that. It made Simmons flush bright red. 

“You two are shameless,” Church grumbled from Carolina’s shoulder.

Grif and Simmons both flicked him off. 


End file.
